Loveless
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: There is no greater gift than a child created out of love. When Sookie dies, she leaves behind her most precious treasure, one she created with Eric with all the love in the world.— For sixteen years he has shut her out, and what Eira wants the most is to be able to feel her father's love, and all she ever wanted was a family [E/S HEA Promised!]
1. Chapter 1

**I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST ONE I CREATE I PROMISE! LOL**

**Just like the previous fic before, I sort ended up writing this in an entire night. I'm gonna seriously be doing weekly updates, once a week, preferably on Sundays now.**

**This fic has an OC but there is no romance AT ALL between Eric and the OC, and I am going to warn you right now that you might need tissues for this chapter. I know I really needed them, because I kept crying as I wrote this. **

**BUT DON'T GO AWAY. THERE'S AN E/S HEA I PROMISE!**

**But a fair warning, Eric will seem like a huge A-hole, but please no bashing him. There's a reason why he's become like this and he won't be that way forever. The first part of this story will focus on Eric and this OC character, Sookie will come later.**

**But like my other stories I'm going to keep you guessing on what happened in the past. I love keeping you guys guessing over these things hehe.**

**There, now I don't own the characters, I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>A deep long, heavy sigh came from her lips, as she looked out her window, she watched every house go by. Her hands were balled up into fists, she was nervous. Her stomach felt jittery, and she felt nauseous. Her heart beat was fast, and she was pretty sure her driver could hear it. He was a wolf after all.<p>

She ended up twirling her hair around again, and another long sigh came from her, as she saw the car pass the sign 'You are now Entering Shreveport'.

She had never lived outside of Bon Temps before. All of her life, she was surrounded by her uncle Jason and Aunt Michelle there was also Jessica and Hoyt and Willa and not forgetting her Uncle Lafayette. Then there was her Grandpa Niall. She had left the earthy realm at one point in her life too.

Now on her sixteenth birthday, she was moving away from everything. She was moving in with her father, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She rarely saw her father, only during Christmas and her Birthdays she would get gifts, and every now and then he'd drop by to leave her, her gift and then he'd leave. He always did it, making sure she wasn't aware of his presence.

Sometimes she felt like her father only felt obligated to give her these things.

She always looked up to her father, always wondering if she'd make him proud. She strived to get the best grades in school, she was always one of the top students in her school, she joined the School's debate team, she was head of the Student Council, and she always did her best. Of course her little family was proud of her, but was her father proud? Did he ever notice the things she did? She was always a well behaved girl, but what good does that do? Her mom died a few weeks after she was born, and she didn't know what the comfort of a mother's arms was. At least she didn't remember what it was like.

She didn't know what it was like to be held by your dad, or have your dad fuss over you. She didn't know what being a 'daddy's little girl' meant. Her father was a man of few words, and even then rarely he wrote her letters. Only when something bit him in the ass, did he do so.

"So kid, what's a girl like you doing with a vampire?" She cringed when she heard that. In truth she was also part Vampire and part Fae. So, the question directed at her maybe offended her a little bit.

Putting on her diplomatic voice she said. "He adopted me." She said. Really, because he didn't raise her much, so that's what it actually felt like.

Grandpa Niall though, insisted that she go with her father. While she was slightly excited that she might finally get a chance to be with her father, she was so scared.

"So, what's the Notorious Eric Northman doing with a kid? Huh, never thought I'd see that." She resisted the urge to snort.

"You know kid, you look like someone I once knew. She lived in Bon Temps too, and she was always with him. Come to think of it…" He said eyeing her through the mirror.

"Are you related to any of the Stackhouses?" She stiffened. "Yeah…why?"

"Are you Sookie, or Jason's kid?"

Well that was unexpected…

"..My mom.." She said in a low whisper. She always felt sad when she thought of her mom. Her family only showed her pictures of her mom, and videos too. There were videos of her mom holding her and putting her to sleep, and in those videos…her father was also included. There were three of them, now she was all alone.

Sometimes she'd play those at night on her smart phone, headphones plugged in, just listening to her mom's voice would lure her to sleep.

"You're Sookie's kid? No wonder, Northman would have killed anyone that would have gone near your mom. He was different with her."

"Don't call me kid." She said softly, trying to not get emotional over her mother.

"Eira, my name is Eira." She said in a soft voice. The man ceased his questions but he kept looking back at her. He could smell the tears forming in her eyes and he decided to stop. Instead he smiled.

"All right, call me Alcide. You're gonna be seeing me a lot of me." Eira laughed. "I know, he left instructions with G.I Jane." Alcide raised his brow at her. "Pam." She said, sighing in frustration. She honestly wasn't so fond of Pam, in fact she envied the woman because Pam was with her father every day, every hour for the last hundred years or so where she never got to spend even one minute with him.

"Here we are." Alcide said. Eira glanced up at the estate. Frankly the large everything, didn't seem to phase her. According to her mother, her father was loaded and he demonstrated it every time on her birthday and Christmas. He also went out of his way to send her to the best school, and he also set up a trust fund for her.

She had no idea why he suddenly wanted her to move in. She sighed as she took out the letter Pam had left with her, instructions were on it, and the code to get into the house. Alcide was behind her, with her luggage and her Norwegian Forest cat, Loki. She took a glimpse of the cat inside the cage and she could tell that he wasn't happy being manhandled by the wolfman.

Loki was not a fan of dogs. Especially those of the human kind, and she wasn't fond of them either. They reeked.

Once inside, she heard Alcide close the door behind him. He set her things down and he whistled at the sight. The house looked like a dream, there was a large stair case at the entrance of the house that led to the second floor, on the right side there two double doors of some kind and on the left hand side there was a large hallway.

While she was only slightly impressed at the large home, she turned around, and opened Loki's cage. The cat emerged from his cage with grace, as if he already owned the house and disappeared off to god knows where. She would most likely see him pop out of nowhere and make his nest on her bed.

The cat was worse than a Faery sometimes.

Eira smiled at her cat's antics, and she looked down at the letter again. More instructions, her room was on the second floor, 3rd door on the right. Eira looked at Alcide.

"You can leave now, I'll be alright."

"Can't leave, but I will be around. I'll be outside."

Eira nodded, and watched Alcide close the door behind him. She took her suitcase and her backpack and headed up the stairs to her new bedroom. It was only a matter of time before her father emerged from his Daytime rest, and if he wasn't here…well what did it matter she actually wanted to avoid him.

When Eira entered her room, she was actually amazed at how pretty the room looked. Her room was large, and there was a Queen sized, canopy like bed. The furniture matched her walls, they were a pastel purple, and it did look very delicate.

For some reason, it irritated her. Back at her Uncle Jason's house, she had her own room, which she got to decorate, and Uncle Jase and Aunt Michelle helped her. They helped her paint her room, they helped her decorate. Her old room held memories in them, it was her mom's old room which now belonged to her. She had nightmares in that room which Uncle Jase chased away, she had _fun_ decorating that room with her family. She ended up painting Uncle Jase's face, and she still remembered Uncle Jase getting her back.

When the twins were born, it didn't feel any less different, but she could see it as those kids grew up. It's not the same having your Aunt or Uncle tell you bed time stories or sing you to sleep, she watched how they interacted with the Twins, and she lost count of how many times she felt lonely.

She explored her room, and she was feeling lonely again. When she got to the closet, she opened it up, and there it was. The tons of designer clothes, and designer shoes, accessories and jewelry, were in her large walk in closet.

She felt angry.

She began to take the clothes out, off the rack they were on, throwing them out of the closet. She took out shoes, and she slammed them against the wall.

She felt angry because she was tired.

She was tired of it all.

She was tired of her father attempting to buy her love.

She was tired of being abandoned.

She was tired of being an Orphan.

She let out a loud roar of frustration. She used her speed to pick up everything she threw out, she opened the window, and threw each and every article of clothing, shoes and accessories out the window.

When Eira returned to the closet, she noticed another letter.

When she reached out for the letter she felt something inside of it. When she opened the envelope up, there was a locket on the inside.

Eira also opened the letter up, another one from Pam, she wondered what other _useful _ thing she could read here.

_My beautiful baby girl, if you've received this letter that means I'm no longer with you. Whatever odd place you may find this letter in, thank your Grandfather for me, I wanted you to read this when the time was right._

_Whatever you may be doing, know that I am proud of you. _

She was proud of her. Eira teared up, as she sat down on her closet floor.

_You've probably grown up to be a beautiful young lady, and how I wish I was there guiding you, like a mother should. I hope your Uncle Jason is doing well, don't mind him too much, he was always a ditz. But mind him enough, he's still your Uncle._

_I hope everyone in Bon Temp is doing well. _

_Always listen to your grandfather, he loves you and he will spoil you like he did me. _

_My dearest Eira, I hope you're eating your vegetables, I hope you're behaving and being a well-mannered young lady. Don't be rude to others, always respect your elders. Don't invade other people's privacy by dipping into their mind unless you absolutely have to. Be good in school sweetheart, whatever others tell you, always be true to yourself. And always listen to your heart._

_And above all, mind your father. He loves you even if he may have a hard time showing it._

Eira snorted at that line.

_Baby girl, if I'm gone that means I did my job. I protected the most important treasure in the world, I protected you. You are my most precious treasure, and if I'm gone and you're alive then I did my job right, even if that meant that I had to give you up. As long as you lived, that's all that mattered. You may not understand it now, but when you have something or someone you love, you will want to protect them with all that you have._

_In this letter, you might have found a locket. Wear it at all times, and always keep it with you. That necklace was made with all my love._

_I could continue writing an entire book if I could, but I can't._

_Goodbye doesn't mean goodbye forever, so goodbye for now my darling. I love you so much, and never forget that I will always be with you._

Eira wiped away the tears in her eyes, and she put the locket on around her neck. When she touched the locket, there was a comforting warmth inside, and she felt like someone was sending her feelings of love and warmth.

She opened the locket up, and inside there was a family picture of both her Mother and Father. Eira took the locket and tucked it away inside her shirt. No one needed to know the things she kept close to her heart.

Eira took the letter, folded it up neatly, and placed it under her pillow, when she looked at the time on her cellphone, there was only one hour left until sunset. Her father would be awake at any minute. She honestly doubted he was even here, because according to Willa, her father sometimes took up his dayrest in Fangtasia.

Going back to her bed, she rummaged through her belongings, she found a manila folder and decided to take her chances and head out to Fangtasia to see him.

Eric was usually up an hour or two before sunset. He could smell the sweet honey like smell that came from his daughter. His child smelled of honey and winter mixed in with some sunshine. He actually rested in his home today.

Sometimes he hated her scent, because she reminded him of her, and it always brought out the painful reminder that his beloved was no longer with him.

When was the last time he actually spoke to his daughter face to face? He was always sending her gifts, maybe a few times he went out to see her, but he made sure she was sound asleep before standing out her bedroom window and watching her sleep.

He didn't want to get close to her. After the death of Sookie, Eric didn't want to get close to anything or anyone, when Sookie died he commanded Pam to stay away from him, he left his daughter in another's care because he didn't want to love anything, because if he loved anything or anyone ever again they would get ripped away from him just like Godric, Nora and now Sookie.

He wouldn't be able to bear another loss. So he stayed away.

Why was Eira coming to live with him after all this time?

Because his child was getting to an age where she would be noticed by others in the Supernatural community and he needed to make sure everyone knew she was his. No one needed to know what she truly was. For all they knew, Eric Northman had created another progeny.

He leaned back on his office chair, staring at the picture of Sookie on his desk. Knowing where Eira was, Eric called out to her.

"Eira, come." He commanded.

When Eira descended the stairs, she froze when she heard her father's voice. It's not that she'd never heard it before, but she never heard him say her name, he's never actually spoken with her either. She looked down at the folder in her hand, and she felt her stomach drop.

How was she going to talk to him? She's never spoken to him before!

When Eira entered her father's office, she lowered her gaze afraid to look at him. Eric felt a little surprised. He had never really seen his daughter up close like this.

She looked like her mother. She was becoming a very beautiful young lady, Eira was beautiful just like her mother. She had a petite, slender figure. Her eyes were as blue as his own, she was neither too tall, or too short. If he'd had to take a guess, she was going to be around her mother's height, finally his eyes landed on her hair, which was a combination of his own blond locks and her mother's.

He wondered if she was just as spitfire like Sookie was.

He nearly frowned when he realized what his thoughts were leading him too.

"…Um…dad?" He didn't want to be called that, because he was afraid that it would make him get closer to her, and he didn't want that.

"Just Eric, is fine."

This wasn't what she was expecting. He should at least grant her the wish of calling him 'dad'. Now she didn't have a father at all, so she was truly an orphan now. Eira felt stupid for wishing that he at least wanted to get to know her, she felt stupid for wanting to build a relationship with her dad. Dad? No, Eric Northman, wasn't her dad apparently.

"Eric." She gritted out. "Why am I living here now?"

"Because you are now sixteen years old, and to the supernatural world everyone will come to notice what you are. In that case, I extend my protection to you. You will live as my progeny, and you will address me as your maker." He said. "I assume Niall taught you proper etiquette in our world, but in my area you are to behave accordingly. When I ask something of you I either expect you to obey me or I'd expect a quick answer. Pam will be there to help at all times.

Pam. She nearly scoffed, of course he'd have Pam. Eira clenched her fists trying to control herself, she threw the manila folder on his desk.

"What is this?" Eric asked.

"Paperwork I need you to read and fill out for me. I had Uncle Desmond draw them up for me." Hearing the Demon lawyers name, had Eric stiffen. When he opened the folder up, there was plenty of paperwork alright. The paperwork was for emancipation. The word made him freeze, he was taken by surprise and he hated surprises of this kind.

"Emancipation." He said. The word felt disgusting to even utter it.

"You sign those papers, and you give me freedom. I will no longer be your responsibility, and I will be able to be recognized as an adult. When you sign this and I hand this back to Uncle Desmond, he'll put this through the council and the American court. Well, not really an Emancipation. You're just signing your rights over to Grandfather Niall."

He didn't understand why, but there was a sudden rage that flowed through him. He hated surprises, and he hated the fact that these papers seem to imply that he was incapable of taking care of his own.

"Did your grandfather put you up to this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No." She said. "I just don't want to live with you, _Eric._" She said.

For some reason, those words stung him.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not getting these papers anytime soon." He said putting them through the paper shredder, which made all hopes of living with her grandfather run down the drain.

"Rules of living with me," He said. "You will have a body guard with you at all times. You are expected home before sundown, there will be no detours to a friend's house or whatever it is that you do. You will go shopping with Pam only. I know the schedule you live by, so I will know whatever goes on, so if you're not home by a designated time, I will be forced to carry out a punishment. I don't tolerate disobedience."

In that moment, Loki hopped onto her father's desk. The large cat meowed, and right now Eira was feeling trapped, she needed something to hold onto and Loki had perfect timing.

"Norsk Skogatt." Eric said under his breath. This was the breed of cat that his people would often keep as domesticated pets. He remembered owning one himself when he was a child, but that was all too long ago, and he no longer dwelled back on his human life.

"I dislike pets." Eric said.

"Loki isn't a pet." Eira said grabbing the rather large cat and holding him close to her. She needed to feel some sort of comfort, something to hold onto and concentrate on so she wouldn't release the tears she'd been holding back.

"He's my family." She said softly. _ And all I have left.._She thought to herself.

"You keep a cat as a family member?" Eira looked back at him with anger in her eyes.

"Mom had Tina, so why can't I have Loki?" She snapped.

At that statement Eric decided to let the topic go. He wanted to say something back the teenager that stood before him for mentioning Sookie at all, but he couldn't. Eira had every right to speak of her mother, every child had that right, and Sookie was as much hers as she was his. He let the conversation go, and he dismissed Eira from his office.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now! No Eric bashing!<strong>

**It's not that Eric is a d-bag, I mentioned in this chapter that when he lost Sookie he pushed EVERYONE away, including Pam. Our little teenage friend here is sort of jumping to conclusions thinking Eric spends more time with Pam, and while that was true for a while, in this case it isn't. Eric's being a bad parent to all of his family members.**

**Eric just doesn't know how to deal with the loss of the people he loved, and he would have willingly met the sun, but he decided to live because of his daughter, Sookie's daughter. Eric is lost, and it will take him a while come around. For now, Eric is shutting down his emotions, trying not to feel anything, and it will be up to his daughter to see if she can get him to come around, and it won't be easy.**

**Also, a Skogkatt means Forest cat, and this breed of cat was known as the cat of the Vikings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here have some more tissues.**

**This chapter was inspired by Phil Collins, You'll be in my heart. I think the entire Tarzan soundtrack works for this story, because it's very heartwarming yet sad at the same time, and it inspires me to write the chapters as I listen to the song. Also, thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked this one! I will continue to write more!**

**But, do enjoy this chapter. I will move on to the other fics this week. Have fun guys!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, I'm calling regarding your daughter, Eira Brigant? This is her school counselor."<em>

When he rose for the day, he really wasn't expecting a call like this. Usually, the ones that called were his businesses, and that was rarely. Half the time it was mostly Fangtasia business or it was Pam. Just because he told her to stay away from him, didn't mean he banned her from calling him. Pam was on the other side of the world, which meant that at the time he rose, her nightly activities were nearing their end.

Eric had caught on that the councilor was calling Eira by a different last name. As far as he knew, her birth certificate had the name Northman on it, and he was pretty damned sure she was registered in her school as Eira Northman, not Brigant.

He would have to have a nice conversation with the Fairy King, regarding this. Eira was his child, and no one elses, his blood in her veins. She was a Northman, and that was that.

"Yes, what about Eira, Miss…?"

"_Abernanthy."_

"Well then, Miss Abernanthy. What is it about Eira you wish to discuss?" He had never really gotten a phone call from Eira's schools, in any of the years she's gone. Occasionally Niall would tell him she was a good girl, and an excellent student, but that was it. That was all he knew. He assumed because of this, they didn't call for anything, and he's heard of kids that have horrible behavior in school, but his child was nothing like that. He was sure of it.

"_We, we're worried for her. Her records show that she's been an excellent student. We've spoken to her previous instructors, and they speak marvelous things about her. She's one of the top students in the school, and she has excellent grades. She has always maintained a 4.0 GPA average. But recently, sir since the start of the school year her grades began to drop. She doesn't seem like she's 'here'._

Of course Eira would have excellent grades. Her mother had a brilliant mind, and it seemed to have passed onto her daughter. But something did give him worry. He remembered Sookie telling him that her grades dropped because of her telepathy. Was Eira struggling with her telepathy?

"_and we're calling because we were alerted that Miss Eira has left the school, without authorization. She is not here."_

He nearly crushed the phone in his hand. He had told his daughter that she needed to adhere to rules. They were in place for a reason. She had a bodyguard for a reason. He was pretty sure his daughter had acquired the Fae trait of teleportation, and she had used it to her advantage. Eric tried to maintain his composure, with a cold edge to his voice he responded.

"There is no need to worry, I will get to the bottom of this, and Eira will return to school tomorrow. I assure you this won't happen again." He hung up without even a single goodbye. The lady on the other side of the phone would probably think he was rude for it but he didn't care. His priority was his little rebel of a teenage daughter. Eric picked his phone up and began to call a certain Faery.

"_Northman."_

"Your _Majesty_, is Eira with you?"

"_No, can't say she is. I would have felt her come here. –Where is my granddaughter, Northman?" _Niall demanded. Eric did not like the tone of voice Niall was using on him.

"I could ask you the same question. The councilor from her school informed me that she left the school. I assume she would be with you, after all she's registered as a Brigant."

Eric heard him chuckling on the other side of the line, and if he was able to, he would drain the man dry. He was in no mood for jokes.

"_You really need to understand her better, Northman. She's registered under your name, but glamoured the staff into believing she was a Brigant. But rest assured, I will find her and I will bring her to you."_

The line went dead, and Eric sat back down at his desk, wondering why Eira had glamoured everyone into believing she was a Brigant. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Having his name would bring her under more danger, but on the other hand the Brigant name could bring her danger as well. But at the same time it provided her with protection. No one would be dumb enough to try and risk war with the Fae.

And he would rip heads off if something happened to her.

* * *

><p><em>C Minus<em>

Her test read C minus, and this wasn't the only test in which her grade had dropped considerably. For the entire week she had been getting low grades on her mid terms. Eira never once, in her life did she ever get a C. For as long as she remembered, her grades consisted of A's only. Her GPA was a perfect 4.0. She was one of the top students in the school, and she couldn't believe she had fallen this low.

Her hands were shaking, and her frustration was growing.

Most of the students in the classroom had gone off to lunch, and she was the only one left in the classroom. Her teacher was concerned, all of her teachers were concerned with her. Just this morning, the Councilor had called for her to discuss her grades with her. They were concerned as well.

It wasn't only this week, it was since the start of the school year. While she was an excellent student overall, her grades were dropping like dead flies.

"Miss Brigant." Her teacher called out to her, and Eira snapped out of her daze.

"Is everything okay?" The same damn question the councilor had asked her. Of course nothing was okay! She was failing her classes! How was that okay?

Eira looked back at her teacher. She smiled faintly "I'm okay, I promise."

What could she say to them? That she no longer had a reason to excel at anything? She knew it wasn't right for her to think that way, others would argue that she had to do things for herself, not for others.

But this was different. She needed someone to notice her, and not just anyone. She wanted someone to be proud of her, she wanted Eric Northman to acknowledge her, to let her know that she mattered.

She knew the day was coming when she would finally leave the safety of her Aunt and Uncle to go live with her father, but she hadn't realized how stressful it would be.

Up until her sixteenth birthday, that's all she had ever thought about, and it was reflecting on her grades, and not in a good way. What made her even more worried is that she didn't want to fail her debate team, and at the rate she was going, it seemed likely that she was doomed to fail.

Making sure that no one was around, Eira headed into the bathroom, and shut herself into one of the stalls. She closed her eyes and she popped away, she needed to be away from many things these days and she knew just the place.

She was back in Bon Temp, near the Fae portal. She had the urge to step through it, to just disappear from the human world. She wanted to run away, and it seemed like a good idea. The only thing was that even if she ran away, it wasn't like her feelings were going to disappear just like that. She would be equally miserable, if not even more.

And if she ran away, she would cause trouble for her grandfather, and because she was still underage her father could demand retribution and call this a blood offense. She was literally screwed.

Eira let out a yell in pure frustration, and she began to shoot light out of her hands in random directions, until a warm hand touched her wrist, bringing her out of her rage. She knew the touch all too well. She refused to cry, but that didn't stop her from turning towards the owner of the hand, and launching herself into the person's arms.

"Grandfather." She said burying her face into his chest, inhaling the sweet honey like aroma. A warmth spread through her body making her feel calm and loved. Her worries just seemed to have floated away and her stress levels went down considerably.

"My precious one, I knew I'd find you here. Your father is worried for you."

Eira rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Now now, my dearest one. Would you like to tell me what's wrong? I've heard from your father that you're not doing well in your schooling."

Eira stiffened, and pulled away from her great grandfather. She was frustrated at herself all over again because instead of getting notified that she was a perfect student, her instructors and everyone else had probably spoken of her poor grades and poor behavior to her father.

That's not what she wanted him to know about her.

She was an excellent student, damn it!

"I…don't know grandpa." She said softly. "I'm trying my hardest, like I always do but nothing is turning out how I want it to turn out. Everything is going wrong and there isn't anything I could do to fix it."

Niall suspected what was wrong with his greatest grandchild. He knew of course, of the Viking's treatment of her. He disapproved of the way he was handling his grief, but at the same time while the Viking denied all claim that he didn't care for his grandchild's well-being, he in fact did care.

Otherwise he wouldn't have sent her to the best school, otherwise he wouldn't have written letters to her, that most of the time were unsent. He would have never taken her back on her sixteenth birthday. He wouldn't have gotten angry about the change of name on his grandchild's school records.

Eric Northman loved his child, but had a bad way of showing it. If only the fool of a Viking could understand the damage he was causing.

Watching his granddaughter go through such ordeals was heartbreaking, even for him. She was losing the light in her eyes she once had. That was never a good thing.

"Eira dearest, come, hold my hand. I want to show you something."

Many stray, sad thoughts were going through her mind. Her grandfathers voice snapped her out of that daze.

"What are you going to show me?"

"Hope, I will show you hope."

There was hesitation, but she grabbed onto her grandfather's hand.

"Now, close your eyes and feel the memories go through you."

Before she knew it, Eira was surrounded by a warm light. The negative emotions she was feeling, had gone away, and it in its place were beautiful feelings of love and happiness and warmth. Holding her grandfather's hand made it even better.

The memories that flooded through her, were not her own. She was surprised by what she was seeing.

_A very pregnant Sookie had accidently dropped her book on the ground. Her belly was large and round, and it was difficult to squat down to just pick the damn thing up. She looked up towards the counter, and kicked the book on over there so she would have somewhere to hold onto while she picked it up off the floor._

_Much to her dismay though, Eric had magically appeared and picked the book off the ground for her._

"_Lover, you should call me when these things happen, I don't want you straining yourself." Sookie sent him a glare._

"_Eric, I'm pregnant not some delicate flower. I won't break."_

"_Lover, I know you are not a frail flower, but you are carrying our child. Your body needs to rest and take it easy so that our daughter will continue to grow strong." Eric said guiding her over to the couch. She hated when he was right. He knelt down before her, and kissed her belly._

"_Little one, I hope you and your mother slept well."_

_Sookie smiled, running her fingers, gently through his hair. "We had a great nap, she loves falling asleep to daddy's voice." Sookie said, leaning in to kiss Eric's forehead._

The scenes were changing, and she was led to another scene, one where her parents were carrying a newborn, which was none other than herself. The images went past her, and at one point she tried to reach out and touch, but her hand went right through, though she knew this wasn't all real.

_Sookie laid her head against the pillow, closing her eyes. Exhaustion was taking over her, after a long day of labor she was just so sleepy. Eira had already been fed, and the tiny infant was fast asleep. Eric stayed by her side, and gently caressed her face. He pressed his lips against her brow._

"_You were wonderful today, lover. I can see you are exhausted, so please sleep. I will be here when you wake up."_

_At one point, Sookie was trying to keep herself awake, her mind on her tiny daughter._

"_What if Eira wakes up? She might need me." She mumbled, barely keeping herself awake._

"_She will be alright, I promise." He said kissing her again. _

_Before he knew it, Sookie was sound asleep, and it was just him and his tiny infant daughter. So much had gone on in the day. When he felt Sookie's pain, he immediately had woken up, fearing the worst for her. The house they lived in was light tight so he was free to move about. When he vamped speed on over to her location, she was already in labor._

_And his fear grew tenfold._

_In his day, many women died from childbirth, and although he knew his fear was irrational because today's modern medicines and technology prevented such casualties, he still couldn't help but worry._

_Eric looked down at his sleeping infant daughter, noticing the she was already wide awake. Bright blue eyes staring back at his own. When Eira noticed him, she began fussing around, scrunching her nose up looking like she was already ready to cry._

_Eric picked her up gently into his strong arms. Eira no longer fussed around once she felt safe and warm in these strong arms._

"_**For one so small, you seem so strong..my arms will keep you safe and warm.."**__He sang softly to her, remembering a song he had heard Sookie sing quite often._

"_**This bond between us, can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry**__." He continued singing, as he gently moved around, until his daughter was fast asleep._

_He stopped singing and looked at her closely._

"_Eira Northman, for as long as I walk this Earth, I will protect you always; I vow that your enemies will fall at your feet, I will spill the blood of those who seek to harm you, You will never want for anything. You are my daughter, and I will never stop loving you."_

The scene changed once more. Eira found herself failing at holding back her tears, she squeezed her grandfather's hand even tighter.

_It was the middle of the night, and Sookie was up, Eira was already fed but now she was just being a fussy baby. Sookie kept rocking her, and singing to her._

"_**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just hold my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here so don't you cry**__." Little Eira was slowly calming down._

"_**For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, so don't you cry."**__ Came Eric's voice. It somewhat startled Sookie, but she continued singing to Eira._

"_**Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart."**_

_Sookie stopped her singing, once Eira had fallen asleep. Eric stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around them._

To Eira's eyes, it was the perfect family picture. That song her mother had sung, was one she would always remember. Tears fell down her face as she realized that her father wasn't always the cold bastard he was now. But she realized that her father hadn't really gone back on his promise. He was still protecting her, he said so himself.

But why couldn't she have the man that she saw in the memories her grandfather was showing her? That's all she ever wanted. Eira turned around and hugged her grandfather.

"He loves you Eira, but he's a stubborn fool and will not admit it. It took your mother a long time to break down that barrier. But you are his daughter, it shouldn't be hard for you either."

She nodded, feeling only a little better after watching those memories. Eira stepped back.

"I'm going….back. I'll call you if things go bad, I promise." She said, and popped away.

By the time Eira had gotten home, it was a little past sundown. Loki was rubbing up against her leg, purring in delight that his master was home. Eira picked him up, and pressed her forehead against his.

"For now…Loki it's just you and me. We're family, and that means nobody gets left behind or forgotten, right?"

She stood in front of the staircase hugging Loki close to her.

"If that's the case…then…why was I left behind and forgotten?"

She was met with silence. Of course no one would answer her question. But then a few moments later, the very familiar voice of her father was what she heard.

"Eira would you like to explain to me why you're doing so poorly in school? You could also explain to me why you suddenly left the school. You realize this behavior is unacceptable, Eira."

She really didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't want to face her father right now. She was feeling way to vulnerable, she felt as if she could break at any moment.

"It happens." She shrugged it off, trying to play it cool. Eric narrowed his eyes at her not pleased with her answer.

"No, it does not just 'happen.' Just like your instructors addressing you by a different name, other than the name you are registered with in school, does not just 'happen'"

"I….what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?" Eira replied in a shaky voice. "What am I sorry for? Sorry for trying to be the perfect student so that people would notice me? Is it wrong to be tired of trying? Is it wrong to try and take a break for once?"

"You are noticed, many notice your excellence. Your instructors have informed me so, so why do you think otherwise?" Eric remembered telling Sookie that she shouldn't care what others thought of her. He remembered telling Sookie that she should only do things because she needed to please herself, not others. It seemed as if his child had the same insecurities.

He realized, that there were many things that he needed to teach her.

Though that's not what she had meant. Eira shook her head, hugging Loki even tighter.

"I don't care about them. The most important people that need to notice are never there when I need them. The people that promised me that they'd never leave me are never there." She said so softly towards the end. Her body was shaking, She buried her face into her cat's to hide the tears that were already rolling down her face. She couldn't stop herself anymore and she most certainly didn't want her father to see her this way.

There were so many things she had to say and so many questions but she didn't want to cry in front of him. Eira tried controlling her breathing, she could feel herself shiver and she shut everything out. She inhaled the scent of her cat's fur that smelled something akin to almonds and chamomile. She tried focusing on that.

Once Eric had smelled her tears he had no idea what to do. He was suddenly feeling protective of her, he wanted her to stop crying. He had once vowed that he would destroy any that made his daughter cry, once upon a time ago.

And even though it was long ago, he would never break his vow. Not now and especially not to his own daughter. There was a need to comfort her, but he didn't know how to approach her.

But before he knew it, he had to act quickly. Using his vampire speed, he caught a falling Eira, whom had somehow blacked-out. Loki hopped out of her arms, landing gracefully on all fours, and disappeared out of sight, leaving both Eira and Eric alone.

Eric looked down at Eira. It was time to call in Doctor Ludwig, because a high body temperature was never a good sign for a special type of Vampire hybrid that Eira was. He was feeling fear.

The last time he felt fear was when he had lost Sookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric is a clueless Vampire, he's not good with feelings, especially after burying his heart for Sixteen years, but I think his daughter will break that barrier like her mother did. Remember, we must go through the sad stuff to get to the really REALLY HAPPY STUFF and that lovely HEA everyone is waiting for.<strong>

**Have a good week guys, keep reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been really holding out on updating YMO haven't I? Well to be honest, the chapter is half written, so I have to type the rest up and then my muse decided to jump ship and now there's this.**

**So, I decided to give you guys a little treat and get this in a little earlier.**

* * *

><p>He felt panic once he had caught Eira. The girl was unconscious, and her body was burning up. The only thing he could hear was her steady heartbeat. She was alive that's all he could tell, and he didn't need her heartbeat to tell him that. Eira was his own flesh and blood, there was something in him almost instinctual like that told him she was alive.<p>

But he didn't know what was wrong with her. He tried shaking her a bit to see if she would wake up but Eira would not budge. Eric pulled her body close to him, and he hurried out towards his bedroom. There he gently placed Eira down on his bed, and sat down at the edge of the bed, watching her closely to see if there was anything that would indicate to him that she was going to be okay.

There was one person who could help him and that was Doctor Ludwig. In his moment of panic he had forgotten that Doctor Ludwig was always available when it came to his child's health. The small Doctor had been there during Sookie's pregnancy and during her birth and he was pretty sure the Doctor had followed up during her growth. He wouldn't put it past Niall to keep his child healthy.

"Ludwig, I need you here. Eira has fainted, and her body is burning up. I don't know what to do" He hated to admit it, but he did.

Before he could continue any further a loud popping sound was heard, and the tiny Doctor was there before him.

"Step aside." She ordered, going past him. Eric's fangs clicked out, he growled at the Doctor when she began to touch Eira, which startled himself, but he knew it was all instinct. His instincts were telling him to lock Eira in the house and not let her out of his sight, his instincts—no his own blood called out to him. Sookie's daughter, she was a part of Sookie just like she was a part of him.

He knew that, and he acknowledged it. But the fear was still there, he tried everything in his power to protect her for sixteen years, yet he could not protect her from this.

Where had he failed?

There were different thoughts that ran through his mind and they all lead down to one, that if Eira perished then he would finally do it, he would meet the sun.

She was the last piece of Sookie that lived on this earth and he would never be able to live if something had happened to his daughter, his own flesh and blood.

"I suspected as much." Doctor Ludwig said, snapping Eric out of his own thoughts.

"Suspected what, what is wrong with her?"

"How long ago did she start using her Fae powers?"

Eric was stumped, he thought she had been born with all of her gifts, when did Eira grow into her powers?

"I'm not sure." He said. "I know that she teleported out of her school today."

"I see."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're her father, you should know." Ludwig said quite bluntly. Eric growled but could not say anything. He knew the tiny doctor was right, and there were just things he didn't know.

"Well I don't know everything, I'm not exactly knowledgeable when it comes to young children and teenagers." Ludwig rolled her eyes at him.

"She's going through what the humans call, Puberty. It happens to all Fae children. Her mother probably went through the same thing, but didn't end up using her powers until in her twenties. Usually, it's not noticeable by much, unless the Faeling spends far too much time away from her closest kin. When Faelings reach puberty, they need their parents, it doesn't have to be both but both makes the process much better.

The Fae usually rely on touch to bring each other peace and calm and good feelings, the Fae children need their parents during their puberty. They need the touch or the close comfort a parent brings because the hormonal levels in a Faeling could cause them to become unstable and extremely stressed. Like your daughter here. It's a delicate time, and it causes the parent, or the next closest of kin to become close with the child and vice versa. If not, the child falls ill and eventually dies. It is why the Fae are so protective of the child, or any parent taking care of a child. It seems that her well-being falls upon your shoulders. Viking."

Then what had he been doing all this time? He was pushing her away because he wanted to protect her, but at the same time he was killing her? He was killing his own child and there was nothing he could do but to try and amend now.

"Well, can you do something about it?"

"I can't do much. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids when she wakes up. She needs your touch, the coolness of your skin should not only help but you are her parent, and the transition into her powers could make it all easy. Fail to comply with this and she dies. Simple as that.—I can't give you a time in which she will wake, she can wake a week from now or tomorrow, it all depends on you and her-I'll expect my pay in the mail." She popped away.

God he hated when she left like that. He looked down at his daughter, and only now could he truly check her features. He had never really noticed until now, how delicate she looked. Despite her heritage, she looked so frail. He had no doubt she carried great strength and power but she looked delicate. Eric brushed away loose strands of hair that fell onto her sweaty face. Her breathing was normal and her heartbeat seemed normal as well, but her body temperature was the same.

Eric carried her up, like a princess and rushed her to her bedroom, and he lay her down gently on her bed.

Her clothes, he decided he needed to change her out of those clothes and get her into something more comfortable. He looked around, trying to spot a closet and he noticed that her room wasn't exactly as how Pam had decorated it. While the room was rather neat, it still looked like a tornado had come in and knocked things over, her desk was broken in half he noticed. When he finally opened her closet, the clothes that Pam had set up were gone and in place were just minor things that he assumed she had brought over from her previous home.

When he picked up a pair of mickey mouse pajamas, he noticed the writing on the wall that said _'If you ever read this, DAD—I can't be bought, so please tell Pam her wardrobe has been properly taken care of.'_ Oh how he wished he could be angry, but instead he laughed a little. His daughter was indeed a spitfire like her mother had been and yet he was sure that if Sookie was still alive, she wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior from the girl either. He was sure that if Pam found out what had happened to everything she had bought, she would have gone hysterical. He would have to talk to Eira, to calm the explosion that would ensue if Pam ever did find out.

Everything had been so easy, until the time came when he had to change Eira's clothes. He looked down at his still sleeping daughter and he felt awkward at the idea of trying to undress her and cloth her again. He had experience in undressing various women and he had definitely mastered with Sookie, but he felt useless when it came to his daughter. Sixteen or not, she was still a child in his eyes and he had no experience with this.

The only time he had ever seen Eira without clothes on was when she was still a baby or a toddler, but she had grown so much and developed so much that he was sure that if Eira found out she would be easily embarrassed, supernatural or not she was still a young growing teenager.

He started undressing her, removing her school uniform—first came her blouse, when Eric removed her blouse he noticed the locket that was hidden underneath. Curiosity got the best of him since he had never given her such a gift, so he assumed it was Niall's doing. When he touched the Locket he could feel a certain kind of familiar warmth that he had craved for sixteen years. Eric swore he could feel a warm hand on his arm, and when he turned his head there was nothing there. He opened the locket up and inside was a picture of him and Sookie.

There was that aching feeling again, he had thought he could still live with that ache but every time it came back to him, it felt as if it hurt more and more. Eric set the locket back down and finished undressing Eira.

He tossed her clothing to the side, and gently picked her up so that he could slip her pajamas on, which was a whole other tedious task in itself. When he was done, he looked her over again to see that everything was okay. He picked Eira up, and he went back down to his bedroom, where he lay Eira to rest on his bed.

He needed to stay with her for as long as he could, until she had woken up that is. He sent a quick text on over to his day man, letting him know that he should bring over plenty of fluids that would be able to nourish and hydrate a kid.

Other than that, Eric had no idea on how to care for her except that he needed to be close to her as possible. Eric laid down next to her, and closed his eyes concentrating on her steady breathing, her steady heartbeat and her sweet honey like scent. This was as close as he could get to her and he hoped that this would work.

Eira seemed to have other plans though, she turned herself around and curled up, reaching out and laying her arm out against her father's chest, she moved up, resting her head underneath Eric's neck, her leg went over his hip, and she was completely wrapped around him. Eira didn't know what was going on around her, but she was having a nice dream and she felt really comfortable and whoever she was latching onto; they felt nice, safe, warm—it felt like home.

Lucky for him he was a vampire, and he could go to his day rest in this exact position, Eira wouldn't tire him out at all. He chuckled when he saw the position Eira had gotten herself into.

"You have terrible sleeping habits. Like your mother."

"Mom…" She mumbled in her sleep, as she snuggled in closer to Eric.

"If you're dreaming of your mother, tell her that I love her." Eric whispered to her. He didn't get a response from her, instead Eira snuggled into him even more, she sighed and smiled after taking in Eric's scent.

Eric had gone back to think of everything that had happened in the last few hours. He distanced himself in order to keep her safe, yet that was the one thing that was beginning to kill her. He loved Eira so much that he didn't want to hurt her, he realized long ago that if he had brought her into his violent world then she would always be in danger, it had always been that way with Sookie.

He wasn't sheltering Eira from the Supernatural world, he had trusted Niall to give her protection, and the King of Faeries had kept to his world and kept her safe. Eira didn't grow up to be naïve from the Supernatural world like Sookie had. He knew Niall would make sure that his daughter grew up with vast knowledge of how their world worked. Everything would go well as long as he kept her out of the Vampire world when she was a child.

And it had.

Now that she was here again, his duty was to continue to protect her.

Though, he was afraid. Eric was afraid of getting close to her, of allowing her in and consuming his heart. But if he had to be honest, she already had. He loved her, he loved his daughter and would move heaven and earth, he would make a pact with the devil himself if that meant keeping her safe, if that meant that she would never get hurt.

It was his own fear that kept him away from her. He was afraid of losing her. It's not that he couldn't allow himself to love her, he already did. He had loved her since the day Sookie had told him she was carrying her, he had loved her more when she was born.

And he still loved her, she was his most precious treasure.

Even if she grew to hate him, he was okay with it as long as she was always safe and sound, that's what mattered the most to him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's really fun to write Eric's part. I liked diving deep into his thoughts and just writing him. Sorry for the lack of Eira, though there will be much of her to write next! <strong>

**But here's a thought, this whole concept is similar to sleeping beauty, no? Parents give up their daughter to keep her safe until her sixteenth birthday where she has to go back and live with them?**

**Just food for thought!**


End file.
